World Divided
by The Lonely Dreaming Furry
Summary: so me and Penguinator24 did a RP on DA and i decided to make it into a fanfiction. Penguinator24 has given me permission to do this with his characters credit to his character Pat Sam are Penguinator24s. Issac is my ice age OC copyright to owners THIS IS A MASSIVE CROSSOVER NOT JUST Ice Age AND PoM as seen in later chapters. once again copyright to owners.
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Divided

Chapter 1

Issac: great were are we going?

Pat: I don't know! I'm not from here.

Issac: well let's try the Underworld. (starts walking towards the cave)

Pat: Okay. (follows along)

Issac: hold on (stops then creates magic bridge of vines and roots) lets go (walks across bridge) it's safe i think.

Pat: You think it's safe?

Issac: yeah its completely safe (looks around) now quickly before it bursts into flames. (gives Pat encouraging smile)

Pat: Okay. (belly slides across)

Issac: cool let's go find Uncle Buck (leads the way into the Jungle of Misery)

Pat: Alright then.

Issac: hey Pat can i ask you something? (gives friendly smile)

Pat: What Issac?

Issac: how did you find yourself here in the Ice Age? I mean its funny that you and me bumped into each other. (stops and looks thoughtful)

Pat: (pulls out a time travel device) I invented a time travel device but when I arrived I fell in the water up there, thus ruining my device.

Issac: well gee i'm sorry...maybe Buck will help he good at fixing things. (Ruddy roars)  
Issac: Pat we should go (starts running and urging Pat follow)

Pat: I agree! Lets get out of here!

Issac: um um er Wait you can fly us out of here right?

Pat: I'm an Adelie Penguin. I can't fly!

Issac: okay then we have to hide somewhere. I've got it  
Issac: ROGER!  
(Roger comes swooping in and Issac climbs on)  
Issac: hop on I'm sure Roger won't be that hard to fly.

Pat: Okay. Let's go!

(the two ride Roger to the Plates of Woe)

Issac: i think we lost Rudy. (stops and looks serious)  
Issac: Pat your hurt.

Pat: Am I bleeding?

Issac: hold still (inspects Pat's arm/wing) it not as bad as it looks. just wait here I'll go find some herbs. also whatever you do don't annoy the locals.

Pat: Alright. (sits down onto log and starts drawing)

sometime later  
Issac i got the herbs (walks over begins patching up Pat)

a few minutes later

Issac: there it should be fine as long as you don't move it... what ya drawing?

Pat: Just random stuff. By the way, this isn't the first time that I've gotten hurt. See this scar on my left flipper?

Issac: wow your cool i wish i was as brave as you...(sighs) i wasn't very brave against Ruddy.

Pat: To be honest, I would have run from Ruddy too.

Issac: so you don't think I'm weak?

Pat: No, not at all. If you are wondering how I got this scar on my flipper, I was hit by a pair of owl battle claws defending my home.

Issac: wow you're so brave not like me...well we should get the jungle of misery is pretty far away. (starts walking)

Pat: Trust me, I'm no more brave then you are. I just had bad circumstances when that war happened.

Issac: (stops) War? you don't think there is a war coming do you i heard...nah its just rumors nothing to worry about.

Issac: i should really tell you about myself huh?

Pat: Here? No, that was from where I'm from. Don't worry. Yeah, tell me about yourself.

Issac: phew...anyway my parents died when i was very young. then i went through heaps of adoptions but none of them worked out because...of my powers. everyone thought i was a freak. then Buck and Diego saved me they helped me to control my powers and use them for good. so when your device is fixed i want you to take me with you because i know i can do good...just not here. (starts sobbing softly)... i have never told anyone that not even Buck. so will you take me with you?

Pat: I told you that the device is shot. I may be smart, but not that smart. I'm afraid we are stuck here for now. If you want to know a little bit about me, just ask.

Issac: alright i...Darklings!  
(Darklings approach)

Pat: What?!

Issac: wicked being sent by the god Chaos to desultory the forces of good. i brought them into the world and i must end this. (starts fighting Darklings)  
Issac: Pat! Entangling Vines (vines ensnare a Darkling sneaking up behind Pat)

Pat: (pulls cane from his utility belt, shocks a Darkling with the cane) Anybody else want some?

Issac: damn too many(goes under a huge mob of Darklings)

(blinding green glow destroys all Darklings Issac emerges with goat horn coming out of his head and his eyes are pure green he speaks with a female voice)

Pat: Get off him! (smacking the Darklings with his cane)

Issac: we are Gaia the world too long without my guidance. (looks at Pat)

Gaia/Issac: who are you?

Pat: I am Pat. I am from the future, and I got stuck here after my hand-held time machine was soaked with water.

Gaia/Issac: why do you care for the boy? he is nothing to you.

Pat: I care for him, because I have nobody here. If he didn't find me, I'd probably be dead!

Gaia/Issac: very well he is your but know this Pat if you hurt him in any way i shall destroy you.

Buck: (comes running up) g'day who are you (sees Issac faint horns shrinking and glow receding) Issac! (looks at Pat and growls) what did you do to him! (holds knife to throat)

Pat: I swear I didn't do anything to him! I wouldn't... (breaks down, starts to cry)

Buck: (lowers knife) alright then sorry bout that my nephew is very important to me. so whats your name and what are doing here?  
(Gives Pat a hug and a crazy smile)

Pat: I'm Pat. I'm from the future, and I was testing on this. (holds out hand-held time machine) But, I dropped it in water when I arrived here, and destroyed it.

Buck: hmmm and Issac? how did you two meet?

Pat: He found me.

Buck: what about that green light? that wasn't normal and could have sworn i heard voices.

Something possessed him. I don't know what the heck it was.

Buck: did it say anything do anything? if something possessed him it can't be good. please mate anything you can remember. (looks worried)

He transformed into part goat, and his eyes turned this sickly green. His voice became feminine. He asked me why I was here, and that if I hurt him in any way that I would be destroyed. That is really all I remember.

Buck: not good his power are growing out of hand lets see that device. maybe i can fix it.  
(pulls out fob watch that glows with yellow energy and Pat feels strangely connected to it)

Pat: The circuit board is shot. Since this is the prehistoric era, computer circuit boards aren't gonna be invented for thousands of years.

Buck: no matter (starts fiddling with the device)  
Issac: (groggy) Pat? did we win. ow my head.

Buck: (looks up) morning sunshine give your old man a heart attack why don't ya

Buck: (hands the now fully functionally device to Pat and whispers) don't leave us just yet Issac needs ya.

Issac: (panicked) Pat your not leaving are you?

Pat: For one, I'm not leaving. Second, I didn't build this device. I was volunteered to test it out. Thanks

Skipper. I wonder if they are even missing me.

(at the Central Park Zoo)

Skipper: You sure Pat will return.

Kowalski: Statistically speaking, slim to none.

Skipper: What?

Kowalski: The locator beacon stopped working about 6 hours ago.

(back in the ice age)

Pat: (whispering) Goodbye, forever. (stomps on the device, breaking it)

Issac: (gobsmacked) but...everyone your family...why?

Buck: (raised eyebrow)

Pat: If they want me, they can make more of these devices. Knowing them, they will. As for my family, the only family that I have is a brother who lives in Antarctica. My parents are gone.

Issac: i see but i..what if Gaia comes back.  
Pat: I'm not scared. I can stand up for myself. That, and we got Buck.

Buck: true

Issac: but i don't want to hurt you and destroy anything  
(starts glowing pale green)

Issac: (distorted) no i don't wanna hurt anyone (looks at Pat) help me please...no just run you too Buck.

Buck: to hell with that (readies knife)

(Ruddy roars nearby)


	2. Chapter 2

Worlds Divided

Chapter 2

Pat: You can't hurt me worse than when I was taken from my parents and put in a Zoo for some reason. I can rebuild it. But right now, I'm staying here. Also, I'm not leaving you behind. I was trained to leave no allies behind, no matter what. If I die, so what? I die defending a friend. And Yes, I do consider you a friend. To hell with running, lets fight!

Gaia: you DARE deify me? fool i shall crush you (fires magical bolts at the duo)

Buck: don't bother fighting her just wear her out.

Issac's voice echos in Pat's head: Pat I'm so sorry i am a weak idiot.

Pat: (talking to Issac's voice) You are not a weak idiot. You need to fight back.

Pat: (sidesteps a bolt)

Issac's voice's: but I'm so frightened and alone the future is so dark.

Gaia: fools (glares at Pat): why Pat do you fight for this boy when he has done nothing for he thinks you as nothing more then a setback (crazy laughter) i will destroy the two of you then the world shall crumble.

Pat: You are a setback! You want to take over him to take over the world. Well, we aren't going to allow you to do that. One more thing, do you feel lucky? Well, do you, punk?

Gaia: you have guts fool. the boy is...

Issac/Gaia: you can do it Pat i believe you can do it no matter what i love as a brother and your not a

setback your my best friend save me plea...

Gaia: we will let you have his soul is ours forever.

Buck: we can win this Pat just...(get impaled by vine)

Buck: ow..heh hey Pat will ya do something (coughs up blood) for me?

Pat: What is it Buck? (pulls out snow function and screws it onto his cane [It holds a turn back time feature.)

Buck: beat that nasty chick would ya. Issac a good kid he just(yaks up more blood) needs some help.  
Issac's scream deafens Pat as Gaia laughs insanely

Pat: Just relax Buck. (transforms into a vampire penguin) Now, are you going to let Issac go free, or am I going to have to kick your ass?

Gaia: you think a vampire like you can stop me? (throws huge rock)  
Buck (dead)

Pat: I don't think you understand your situation. Come my minions! (Buck becomes a vampire, along with hundreds of other animals)

Pat: You see, I'm not just a vampire. I'm much more than that. Anybody who comes around me becomes a vampire. This is to make sure that situations, like this, do not happen.

Gaia: no more games. (the ground starts cracking as the end of the world happens)

Pat: (hits the ground with an earth healing staff) You can't win. I just ended your attempt at ending the earth.

Issac: Pat you to kill me i have control now she's taking over...

Buck hands Pat his tooth knife

Buck: do for Issac

Pat: I have an easier way. (Hands Buck back his knife, bites Issac on the neck) Turning you into a vampire is the only way without killing you.

Gaia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Issac: yes i'm free.

Issac returns to normal.

Buck: i'm a vampire hope i don't sparkle in the sun.

Issac hugs Pat

Pat: (returns to normal) Both of you will turn vampire only when your really pissed off or see blood.

Issac: (excited) goodie thanks

Buck: hmmm are you sure this is safe?

Rudy's footsteps get closer and closer


	3. Chapter 3

Worlds Divided chapter 3

Issac: looks like we have got a fight on our hands.

Buck: come on Snowflake.

Pat: Buck, I'm sure this is safe. Now, let's move.

Issac: Pat i want to thank you you gave me the power to move on and not be afraid of my powers.

Pat: It's no problem really. I do consider you a friend. Same thing with you Buck.

Issac: (touched) r...really? you mean it?

Buck: thanks mate.

Pat: I mean it. You guys have my back, and I have yours.

Issac: right (Ruddy appears)

Issac: STOP!

(Ruddy stops and looked confused)

Issac: go away your a mean bully.

Ruddy roars

Issac: go turn to stone or something

Ruddy turns to stone.

Pat: What just happened?

Issac: (shocked) i think i just turned my arc nemesis into a garden gnome...Sweet

Buck: well a fitting end for ya Snowflake.

Pat: I've got an idea. You call Ruddy Snowflake right Buck?

Buck: yep ever since he gave me this (points to eye-patch)

Issac: what are ya thinking Pat?

Pat: Change him into a penguin. I'll do it, it you want to. (pulls out penguin ray from his utility belt)

Issac: alright ummm change to a penguin

(Ruddy changes into a penguin)

Ruddy: You I'll kill you you jerk (attacks Pat)

Pat: (changes him to a baby emperor penguin) What are you going to do now, fluffball?

Ruddy: change me back I'll kill you.

Buck pick a struggling Ruddy

Issac: hush little Ruddy don't say a word Bucky gonna buy you a mocking bird.

Ruddy falls asleep

Issac what now i mean he can't stay like that...it's creepy.

Pat: Are you suggesting changing him back into a dinosaur?

Issac: well...no just a Penguin is kinda hard to look after so do you have any ideas?

Pat: Just change him to an animal that you think will be manageable.

Issac: such as?

Buck: what about a pineapple i married one and look how my nephew turned out?

Pat: I don't know, an otter maybe?

Issac: otter you shall be and an otter you become.

Ruddy turns into an otter.

Ruddy: i hate you Patrick.

Pat: It's Pat. (throws a clam at Ruddy) Here, this is for you.

Ruddy: what the hell am supposed to do with this.

Issac: hey Pat did you wanna go home i want be mad or anything i just wondered is all.

Pat: You are an Otter, eat it. If you want more, I'll give you more.  
I'm not leaving. I like it here. It dangerous. The only way that I will leave is if my friends from the future comes and gets me.

Ruddy: (mumbling) stupid Patrick. (eats clam)

Issac: thank but can i ask you one favor?

Buck: ah my little Snowflake cute as a babe

Pat: What Issac?

Issac: would you be my brother? i never seen someone as brave or as loyal as you so it would be an honor it call you my kin.

Pat: Sure. I'd be honored to be your brother.

Issac: huzzah (gives Pat a bear-hug) you just wait till you meet the rest of the herd (runs off)

Buck: your always welcome here mate anytime you i place to draw or get away from it all just come see me.

Pat: Thanks

Buck: anytime now let's go catch my crazy nephew shall we.

Issac: come on slowpokes.

Buck: anytime now let's go catch my crazy nephew shall we?

Issac: come on slowpokes.

Pat: We shall. (follow Buck and Issac)

Issac: oh my god it can't be.

Paradox: heroes i have come from the future for Pat. for i shall terrorize the world (evil laughter)

Pat: What the hell is happening?

Paradox: are you Pat?

Issac: you leave my brother alone (tries to attack Paradox but vanishes)

Paradox: Pat you shall destroy the future.

(Issac's voice fades) Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttt ttt...both Buck and Issac have disappeared

Pat: One, bring my friends back. Two, I'll never destroy the future!

Paradox: you and your brother will destroy the future all because of what you are.  
vanishes leaving Pat alone as Ruddy ran off

?: perhaps i can help.

Pat: What in the hell is going on here?

Diego: greetings Pat my name is Diego if your wonder what's going on then i will tell you. you see because you made Issac a vampire a guy from the future wants to destroy all vampires and well Buck should be dead along with Issac. you have to make a choice Pat.


	4. Chapter 4

Worlds Divided chapter 4

Pat: I'm staying. I'd rather die than betray my friends. Might I add, I'm only one fifth vampire. I'm not the master vampire.

Diego: you'll doom your brother if you stay and anyway Paradox will kill all vampires including you. (portal opens) i am going to help Issac you...draw or something.

Issac: he deceives you...

Pat: Hurry! (jumps in portal)

Diego: indeed bright flash and the two are in the future

(everything is in ruins the two have warped into the future Underworld)

Diego: I'm sorry to tell you this but...

Evil Pat: muhahaha i have killed everyone hahahahaa

Diego: that's you in the future

Pat: Can he see us?

Evil Pat start firing laser beams at the two

Evil Pat: muhahahaha you foolish idiots can't stop me.

Pat: (dodges all laser beams) I know all your weaknesses. (zaps Evil Pat with shock pistol)

Evil Pat faints

Diego: phew thank god your here you should be able to sense Issac's location.

Pat: Wait. Follow me.

Diego: lead the way (follows Pat)

Pat: (looks at a sign) He's at the Central Park Zoo.

Diego: and Buck?

Pat: (thinking) Buck is there too.

Diego: what the...(Issac runs past screaming)

Issac: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Pat: Okay. (runs behind Issac)

Issac: (still running) Pat thank god i found you some crazy ass Hyena is trying to kill me.

Ed: come on i only want to eat you a little bit.

Pat: What is this, The Lion King?

Ed: no i went to Harvard thank you.

Pat: Then why are you chasing us?

Ed: because I'm insane (crazy laugh)

Pat: (Pulls out his shock pistol, shocks Ed)

Ed: still alive idiot (kicks Pat)

Pat: (cane turns into ice scimitar) Don't mess with me, Hyena.

(Ed vanishes in a dark cloud and appears behind Pat)

Ed: your evil and i won't stand for evildoers

Diego: Pat he thinks you the Evil version of you

Ed: your not Evil? (looks confused)

Pat: No, I'm not evil. I have a weird mind, but I'm not evil. I was trained by 4 penguins who lived at this zoo. I know that Evil Pat wasn't a match for them.

Ed: okay so if your not evil then why are you here?

Pat: I'm here to save the world, and to find those four penguins. There names are Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private.

Ed:...they're dead Evil Pat killed when The War first started now all that left is ruins. if you want i can show you their gravestones i buried them as they were the last hope for this world...maybe if Pat hadn't been so evil. (sigh and a tear rolls down his cheek)

Pat: Alright, but they aren't entirely gone. They trained me. So, did any of the other zoo animals survive, or did Evil Pat kill everyone?

Ed: well...everyone died except me. sorry i ate pretty much everyone well they died then i ate them sorry but a guy's gotta eat.

Diego: we should move out soon.

Pat: Wow. I agree with Diego. Lets move.

Ed: yes...BLOOD...that was weird sorry i have voices in head.

Issac: i feel like I've been here before...are you okay bro?

Pat: I'm upset. Everyone that I cared for here in the future is dead.

Issac: but even in the deepest darkness there is light.

Diego: if we fix things here maybe we'll fix the future.

Ed: i might be crazy but the chances of that theory working are pretty high.

Pat: We must change the world. Evil Pat couldn't have killed everybody on the earth.


End file.
